No One Can Say We Did Not Fight For This
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: War is unfair, but somebody has to fight. You have got your partner beside you, yet sometimes bullets are too fast. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love, Naruto? What if he is your fighting partner? NaruSasu, rated M for SEX, READ!
1. Chapter 1

I shall conquer the world! Well, actually I am just trying out new stuff. Hmm, this is my first war fanfiction and I am quite fond of it. I hope the war and medical terms are not too hard or confusing, but I felt that they were needed to create -hopefully- a realistic story. I would like to hear what you think, since this genre is new to me and I just want to know if you enjoyed it :)

I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER NARUSASU/SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: War is unfair, but somebody has to fight. You have got your partner beside you, yet sometimes bullets are too fast. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love, Naruto? What if he is your partner? (NaruSasu, rated M for SEX)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_No One Can S__ay We Did Not Fight For This_

Did I tell you how unfair war is and how much I hate it? So many unnecessary deaths and unbearable sorrow. How do I fit in this vicious circle? Well, I am a private soldier in a world that is in chaos. It was not my choice but then again, in situations like these, it rarely is.

We so called elite soldiers are paired up, you know one watches the other's back and vice versa. Yeah, I am Naruto Uzumaki, your soldier armed up to teeth. My fighting partner is Sasuke Uchiha, who is really good at close-range combat. I just like to blow things up, especially with recoilless rifle or with hand grenades. You know, throw the pin and keep the grenade…or was it the other way around? Okay, just kidding, haha.

Well, me and Sasuke, we have known each other since childhood. To be frank, we used to hate each other and a lot, but you know, war makes people really appreciate what one has. So when everything collapsed -literally- and I got stuck in between these metal bars and this guy, Sasuke, dived from God knows where and saved my life.

Although we got to keep our lives, it did not go without sacrifices. My knee was smashed and he lost his left eye. I always felt guilty because of it even though he says it was his choice to save me. We are partners, are we not? He always says sternly.

Have you seen the movie called Universal Soldier? Well, it was almost like that. My knee was replaced with a light metallic one and Sasuke got a new eye. Now you are thinking, oh my God, it is so Terminator! It is, I tell you. The eye is not normal, the hell, he cannot shoot laser-beams with it, but he has night-vision and all that shit. I would have wanted a sonic wave knee, but I guess they do not manufacture those. What a pity.

And now? I and Sasuke are hiding behind this used-to-be barrier that probably crumbles sooner than we want. Fuck, Sasuke, you are all bloody, I make a remark. Well, it is not my blood. It is yours, he replies dryly. Mine? Holy shit, I say. I do not even panic, I just sit stunned.

You fucking moron, Sasuke says and unbuttons my shirt as the bullets and other war equipment fly over and around us. Sasuke, you know, this is not time for touchy feely, I say to him. Shut up, I check your God damn wounds but hey, I can let you die here if you want…He huffs. Okay, I get it…do your magic and better not get aroused while doing it, I laugh at him.

Naruto, you are so immature - I am surprised that you have not been killed already, he says sighing. That is all thanks to you, I smile my brightest smile at him. Yeah, he says and keeps touching me all over. I can never admit that I like his fingers roaming around over my body. It sends shivers all over my skin like electricity, but I so try not to think about it. Quit squirming, he says. Good, these wounds are only on the surface so no central organs are bleeding.

We have to move, Sasuke says to me. It is not save here, he continues. I know, I cover you so you better run fast - dragging your dead body would be a hard thing to do while running away myself, I murmur at him. He just grunts and takes off and I watch him going and help him take cover with my machine gun.

Then he gives me the signal to come after and the route seems clear, well duh, I pretty much shot those guerillas. I take of running like a mad man but there was one person I missed. I notice this while running and I understand that I cannot turn back. The only option left is to run where Sasuke is and hope I do not get killed.

One should never think about "getting killed" in a war…karma will absolutely bite you in the arse. I run so fast my vision gets all blurry, partly because of my speed and partly because of the sweat that blinds me. One clean shot is all it takes. Sasuke, I scream while the mind-numbing pain courses through my body and I fall. Then everything gets all black.

I wake up in the paramedics' tent and as I open my eyes, my vision is filled with Sasuke's face. Am I in heaven and are we married my love, I say to him and he almost slaps me. Who is going to drag and whose body, he mumbles incoherently. So, I must be alive.

He embraces me and it comforts me a lot and I lay my head on his shoulder. How does it feel, he asks silently. What does, I ask in amazement. Your arm, you stupid son of a bastard, his voice cracks a little. What a about my arm...oh that, and then I notice. I do not have my left arm. It is just gone, but the scary part is that I can still feel it, like it was there. Shit, I swear.

He touches what is left of my left arm, letting his fingers slide on my skin. You better watch it or I will get aroused, I laugh. I do not mind, he says almost inaudibly. I probably heard wrong so I let it slide.

My arm gets replaced with another light metallic one and it seems so futuristic that I am in pure amazement. I can move my fingers and at the same time I can see through those wires how the mechanism behind my hand and arm works. Pretty amazing, but not that comfortable - in the winter especially.

You would better not jerk off with that, Sasuke says. Probably not, I do not want to hack my Naruto Jr., I reply to him. Seriously, you call it Naruto Jr.? He asks dumbfounded. Yeah, well…does not everybody call their "you-know-what" with names? I say to him with a grin. I do not, he says back. So, it is not Sasuke Jr.? I ask. Hell no, he grunts back and I laugh.

I bet you have a name for it, but you just do not tell me, I say to him. Yeah, it is called "Naruto's master", he says grinning like a maniac. Oh, army has made you horny, has it? You want me to suck you? I ask humorously. You can try, but I am not sure if you are any good at it, he says with a glint in his eyes. Is that a dare, I ask. Only God knows, he says and stands up and leaves the tent.

That bastard, now my mind is filled with images of Sasuke naked squirming under me, moaning like a dirty whore. Fuck. Those images set my lower region on fire but the problem is that I am left-handed, so fucking great. I cannot use my left hand and I am dying because of this desire, I should have jerked off before this incident…


	2. Chapter 2

I shall conquer the world! Well, actually I am just trying out new stuff. Hmm, this is my first war fanfiction and I am quite fond of it. I hope the war and medical terms are not too hard or confusing, but I felt that they were needed to create -hopefully- a realistic story. I would like to hear what you think, since this genre is new to me and I just want to know if you enjoyed it :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER NARUSASU/SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: War is unfair, but somebody has to fight. You have got your partner beside you, yet sometimes bullets are too fast. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love, Naruto? What if he is your partner? (NaruSasu, rated M for SEX)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Sasuke, this is going to be fucking awkward, but I have no one else to ask this, I say my face almost red as a tomato. He has come back to the tent to bring me a gun in case of an emergency. I can still shoot with this metal monster though...I need you help, I say.

With what? He asks, but suddenly notices the bulk in my pants. You have got to be kidding, he says. Well, it is not like I can do anything about it and it is partly your fault for talking about jerking off and stuff like that, I huff at him. I just need a helping hand, I continue my voice trailing away.

There is no one around…I say and I feel like I am asking him to fuck me - literally. Well then, better start doing this, since we probably die anyway, he says. I lay on the bed and he climbs on to my lap. You know, one might think you are gay asking me like this, he says wonderingly. As if, I reply and he starts unbuttoning my camo pants. This is so fucking weird but it is still turning me on.

I am glad you are not metal down here, he says then. I too, would be hard to piss, since it would get rusty, I say back at him. He starts fondling my member with his long and edgy fingers, pushing and pulling back my foreskin and I cannot help the moans. I do not know if he is a wanker or what, but he is really talented.

Better do this thoroughly, he says while huffing too and lowers his head. Before I can snap anything wise or even stupid, he has taken my length fully inside his mouth. What the fuck?!? Cold and warm shivers ravish my body as his tongue swirls around my shaft. His sucking makes my whole body tremble and I have to muffle the sounds I make so no one would come to check on us.

He fastens his pace and I watch his back rising along with his face; bobbing up and down. Before I set my load inside that hot cavern of deity and I pull him by the collar into a wet and lustful kiss. I do not know why the fuck did I do that, but I just do not want to be the only one who gets satisfaction.

First he gets surprised, but then soon after the first reaction, he starts to respond to my kisses. Our passionate kisses lead to my hands sliding inside his sweaty shirt and I pull it off. We both start to work on his camos, hands trembling and lips still united. Oh fuck this is amazing.

I just rip off his pants and boxers away with such a force he almost winces. Almost. I lay my hand on his rigid member and begin my work; I start to jerk him off and he groans on my lap. It is kind of hard to do this with my right hand and I do not want to hurt him with the left one. Suddenly he halts my movements with eyes that glint from lust. What the hell is he thinking?

He backs off a little and raises his body above mine. Then with the help of his hand he inserts himself over my shaft and takes me in. Holy shit! His warmness encircles me and the tightness caresses my every cell. My mouth lets out a groan and he just smiles wickedly.

Then he starts to move up and down while tensing his quadriceps to get more power to his trusts. The sweat on his smooth skin glitters and I am mesmerized by the view. Then the beast inside of me takes to control and I grab him by his thighs. I pull him all the way down so that I fill him up fully; he did not expect this, but lets out a wonderful mewl and I am about to drool.

Seems my antics were liked by him, since he orders me to use my hands as a catalyst. I never knew you took chemistry, I huff at him. Shut up and fuck me, he groans back and I do what is told. I use my hands to give him more speed, pulling and pushing him with just brute force and those lovely faces he makes…

I aim my thing right where he wants it; to his prostate and that makes him squirm like a snake. I only need a few powerful thrusts, which eventually set him on fire and he cums on our stomach and chest. Holy shit he looks so amazing that I cannot control myself, and I cum too.

He keeps moving just the slightest so I can ride out my orgasm and fill him up with my semen. We try to catch air and somehow a blush creeps on to my cheeks. He inhales deeply and then raises his body. He gathers his clothes and I hate the fact that I sense nonchalance emitting from him, but I just keep still.

He just says "okay" awkwardly and leaves the tent. What the fuck was that?!? I take a tissue from the table and dry off his semen from my stomach and I keep wondering if it was a once in a lifetime experience. War alters people, but I do not want to shrug this off saying it was just a fling, something out of craving or desperation. Maybe I am old-fashioned, but sex means more to me than just the mechanical act. Sounds really funny coming from a person, who is partly metal…haha, well at least I want to talk about it.

Later that day I get out of the tent and I search for him. I find him cleaning his machete and looking a bit absentminded. I go and sit next to him and before I can get started with my questions, he says that he wanted to pay off his dept. What dept, I ask. You lost your arm because of me…we are partners and this was not supposed to happen on my watch, he says impassively.

So, it was just an exchange, I ask but he does not answer. I do not know why, but I get mad. So, there were no feelings then, I continue and he stays silent. Fucking great. Did you know that you made me fall for you a long time ago? I sigh. Before he can answer anything I understand that we are out in the open and something is wrong.

This is an ambush. I would have not noticed this unless I had not turned around and seen the flash of light reflected from a rifle sight. Fuck, I do not have my guns with me. Sasuke, I shout and turn around and then all hell breaks loose. Bullets fill the air and the only thing I can think of is my partner, my Sasuke.

The enemy deploys its groups and we do the same - just that me and Sasuke are on the line of fire and there are no fucking guns. I am a fucking arse. I scan the surroundings fast for a cover and then I see the sharpshooter on the rooftop aiming at Sasuke. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what to do????? My basic instincts take the control and I run as fast as my frigging legs carry me.

As I hear a shot I just push him down. I and Sasuke are lying on the ground huffing and we creep towards a shelter. Everything is happening too fast and it is my fault that we are unarmed. Close combat does not work in this case, if the one who should be shielding the other does not have a gun. I need a gun, I need a gun, I just repeat almost panicking.

We get into a foxhole that is connected with a tunnel to a larger network of tunnels. Sasuke says that he knows where our team keeps extra guns in case of situations like these and he takes the lead. We get into a hideout made out of stone and invisible to the naked eye.

There he roams around picking up bits and pieces of gun equipment. What are you doing, I ask. I am going to build us a recoilless rifle attached to a machine gun, so that you can use both at the same time, he answers. His hands tremble and I can only smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I shall conquer the world! Well, actually I am just trying out new stuff. Hmm, this is my first war fanfiction and I am quite fond of it. I hope the war and medical terms are not too hard or confusing, but I felt that they were needed to create -hopefully- a realistic story. I would like to hear what you think, since this genre is new to me and I just want to know if you enjoyed it :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER NARUSASU/SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: War is unfair, but somebody has to fight. You have got your partner beside you, yet sometimes bullets are too fast. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love, Naruto? What if he is your partner? (NaruSasu, rated M for SEX)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Sasuke, I say my voice trailing off. What, he snaps since he is a nerve wreck by now. His eyes widen as he sees me and my blood-soaked shirt. He drops the parts and runs to me. What…how? He panics. Seems that I could not save us both, I say silently. Then it hits him, you pushed me on to the ground, you…his voice trails off too. 

His hands are now trembling more than ever. He unbuttons my shirt in order to see how much damage I got and holy hell, my whole side is ripped open, there is just blood everywhere. He runs to the first aid kit and takes it with him. He cleanses my wound but it does not really help since the blood flood is immense. 

He swathes me in bandages but the blood just bleeds trough. Fuck, he swears and takes off his shirt. Then he rips it so that he can use it as an extra bandage. It helps, but does not stop the bleeding fully. 

Can you still hold the gun, he asks. No, I do not have enough strength, I say and I start to doze off because of the blood loss. We need to take them down or we will end up dead for sure, he says sternly, voice still stuttering a little. Help me, he says and I reply that sure dear. Do not dare to die on me, he says angrily. 

There is a hole in the wall so we can use it to aim and shoot the enemy. I sit on your lap and you give me orders, be my eyes and I will be your hands, he says and I do as he says. He loads the mystical machine gun, which he built, and we go on a rampage. 

Somehow we catch the enemy off guard since we were able to penetrate their war zone. My hands are entangled around Sasuke's naked torso and my lips are brushing his ear. I give commands and he does what I say, although it is a bit hard since there is no silencer on the self-build gun. 

I never knew Sasuke was this talented with mechanical stuff; the gun can be used both long- and short-range. Wow, I just watch him as he shoots the enemy with the rage of an animal. The ground starts to shake and I recognize what is coming; our tanks are on their way here. The walls crumble around us a little and I just nuzzle my head against Sasuke's shoulder. 

I…love you…I should not, but I do, I am sorry, I say and then I fall backwards. The blood loss is too much for me. Sasuke leaves his position and crawls to me. You fucking do not die, he screams through the gunfire. I raise my hand and touch his cheek stroking it lightly. His eyes are red, but somehow he gathers enough courage from I do not know where and runs to the army trunks. 

You need blood, he says and rips the tarpaulin up in order to make a tourniquet. His lips form "I need you" on them and I just smile hazily. He uses the medical equipment to transplant his own blood in to a blood bag with a blood hose. He tightens up the tourniquet with his teeth and I see red liquid flowing through the hose. 

Then he binds up his self-made wound and comes to me. Keep your eyes open, he orders and binds the tourniquet around my arm in order to bring the veins forth. Then he disinfects my palm and takes out the needle. He pushes the needle inside my skin and with it the intravenous cannula. Then he attaches the blood hoses into the blood bag and fills the hoses with his blood. 

After the hoses are filled, he connects them to my cannula and lets his blood run into me through it. This is the reason why the elite soldiers are paired up - the team always shares the same blood type so that blood donation is possible in critical situations. Just like in this one. 

I feel how his blood enters me, how it runs in my veins. It tickles a little and I wonder what he is thinking. Our troops are already here so will be found soon. His cheeks are wet from tears and sweat and we just keep silent the whole time. Only the sounds of war fill the air but soon they are gone too. 

The fifth regiment finds us and gets us help. I am laid on the stretcher and two soldiers help Sasuke up and practically carry him. I can here a distant voice saying that he wants to come with me and then I doze off. I wake up in a hospital, in a room where there is no one else. Where is Sasuke? 

I try to get off the hospital bed but I am too weak for that. Did he survive? All these questions fill my mind as the memories of the past come back to me. Oh fuck…I confessed my love for him…he must loathe me after that, I ponder sadly. I never thought I would make out alive from that hellhole so I just blurted out my feelings. I never gave a thought to the fact that maybe he did not feel the same. 

He does things because he is my partner, because we work together, because our lives depend on how we mesh. I was forcing my feelings on him and now…what the fuck do I do now? A nurse walks in with a wheelchair and I start to panic. Am I paralyzed? Oh fuck, does this mean I cannot walk anymore, I ask the nurse my voice stuttering. 

Oh no, Mr. Uzumaki, this is just temporary, she smiles. I came to get you Sir, she says. Yes, I am ready, I say back at her and I smile a bit sadly. She wheels me and I feel defeated. Two maids help me to get dressed, a dark blue suit and black leather shoes. Why do I need a reward? 

Seems I and Sasuke will get a medal of honor for our contribution to the war. I decide to wheel myself to the stage in front of all those people. I want to keep my dignity and that is why I do it myself; I am not a fucking helpless cripple. I use the strip and I see that Sasuke is already standing there like a soldier should. I know he notices me and I am positive that I see some emotion in his eyes, yet I am not sure, if it is a good or a bad thing. 

I take my place next to him and then the ranting starts. I just watch Sasuke from the corners of my eyes. He wears a black suit and black patent leather shoes. His hair is hanging loosely and he seems so stylish and yet smooth. I have not seen him since I was taken away into the hospital, he did not come to see me even once and I do not blame him. 

A military officer comes and gives those medals to us and bows. We march -or I wheel- along the isle with the national song playing in the background. We get to the hall where there is a party arranged for us. I sigh with a champagne glass in my hand and I drink it with one gulp. 

Want to get some air, a voice asks me. Okay, I reply knowing who is asking. I would remember the voice anywhere. He wheels me into the garden and we do not really talk. He sits on the bench as I in my wheelchair. How long you need that, he asks me. So he knows this is not permanent. 

A month or so, I do not really know, I reply gazing at the sky. I was asked to go to the West front line, he says. Oh, well you have to follow your heart, I suppose, I tell him but I feel utter sadness. How about you? I was just wondering…well, would you come with me, you know, be my eyes, he says and I see it is a hard task for him. 

Nah, I think I retire, I reply and keep my eyes on my legs. They are not fit to the war anymore, I know it myself. I will miss you, I say to him keeping my eyes on the ground. I know, he says and takes my face into his hands. Then he presses his soft lips on mine.

The kiss is full of yearning, full of anxiety, full of us. His lips taste like the sun, freedom and everything I have ever whished for. A promise unspoken. We break the kiss and a thin trail of saliva still binds us but soon it vanishes. He smiles faintly and raises his hand in attention. Then he turns and walks away; the wind blows his hair and I watch his figure disappear into the scenery. 

Nothing is more beautiful than watching the retreating back of someone beloved. The sun sets with him and when he is out of my sight, I return to the hall and after it, the hospital. The next three months I learn to walk again and step by step my body starts to remember how it used to function. 

As much as I hoped for, my ability to walk never came back fully, I still limp. Every day I wonder if Sasuke is still alive, who is he fighting and does he suffer as much as I do. No one tells me or knows what goes on in the West and I am not sure even if I want to know. 


	4. Chapter 4

I shall conquer the world

I shall conquer the world! Well, actually I am just trying out new stuff. Hmm, this is my first war fanfiction and I am quite fond of it. I hope the war and medical terms are not too hard or confusing, but I felt that they were needed to create -hopefully- a realistic story. I would like to hear what you think, since this genre is new to me and I just want to know if you enjoyed it :)

I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER NARUSASU/SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: War is unfair, but somebody has to fight. You have got your partner beside you, yet sometimes bullets are too fast. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love, Naruto? What if he is your partner? (NaruSasu, rated M for SEX)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I have started to like the walks in the parks although I need my walking stick with me. It is kind of ironic, since I am barely twenty-five years old. I have got my own apartment near the centre and I have started to read books again. My life as a soldier seems so far away. The only thing besides my legs which remind me of the time is the picture of me and Sasuke when we graduated the military academy together. Does he look as radiating as he did back then, I wonder?

The morning paper states that the war is over and we have won. It took so many lives and lasted almost two years. The victory is widely rejoiced although so many had to give up their lives so we could have one nation, our nation under our own regime.

The saddest facts are the letters that are sent to the families to inform that their sons or fathers have died defending their country. I hate how the letter praises the dead saying that they died with pride and in order to save others' lives. Why did no one save them? Why our nation sacrificed its sons and daughters for a cause that does not make up the damage done?

After loosing the ability to walk, I understood that no war will justify the loss one suffers because of a war. I do not know where my beloved one is, I do not even know if he is still alive or if anyone saved him. I would have and still would sacrifice my all for him. Now it just kills me that he might be lying covered in blood somewhere.

I sit and sip my tea folding the paper with my right hand since it is easier with it. Someone knocks on my door and I sigh. Every morning I fear the letter informing me that Sasuke is dead. Neither of us has a family so we are bind to each other like that. I limp to the door with my walking stick, and hands trembling I open the door.

The one I see behind the door is someone I never thought I would see. Sasuke is bruised and he still has his ripped uniform on him. The scars on his face and hands do not bleed anymore, but he looks like something the cat dragged in.

His eyes are puffy, yet he looks proud and elegant in my eyes. My walking stick lets out a knock as it drops on to the floor and he just embraces me. I encircle my hands around him and I cannot help the tears and he cries too, his body shaking like an autumn leaf. Oh God, he sobs and we both drop on to our knees and keep holding each other like there were no tomorrow.

I kiss his forehead and I thank God that my prayers were heard. I take him by the hand and walk him into the bathroom. I prepare the bath water so it is just the right temperature. I help him to get into the bathtub and I clean his scars and wounds. He has closed his eyes and looks like sleeping. After we are done with cleansing, I help him out of the tub and I say to him that I will go and make some tea.

He halts me with his hand and he pulls me close. There was a bigger war inside my head, he whispers. No amount of pain could erase the fact that you were not there with me, he continues and squeezes my shoulder. My life does not exist outside yours, he smiles sadly and I am silent. It is my turn to brush my lips against his and our salty tears mix together.

We kiss fervently and he slides his hand on my skin. He unbuttons my shirt and lets it drop on to the floor. Let me be your eyes and you, be my hands, I whisper and he smiles. He undresses me, since it is hard for me to bend. I take him by the hand and lead him into my bedroom. His hand feels rough and edgy and I kiss it gently.

We lie down on my bed and move so close to each other that we can feel one another's breathe. I run my fingers on his scars and he does the same with mine. He presses his moist lips on my neck and licks it and kisses it. I feel warm waves hit my body as I let love ravish me. How much this differs from the last time…

We touch each other everywhere, learn every bump and pit in each other's body. You do not have to get up, he says and raises his body above mine. His eyes shine like two diamonds as he towers above me and I just fear that this is a dream. He spreads his legs and sets himself to the right ankle. I just watch him as he takes my right hand and leads it to his backside.

I begin to fondle the skin around his hole and he whimpers. I push my finger in and he just closes his eyes and enjoys my finger moving in and out. Soon he halts me again and moves my hand. He lowers his body and with the help of his hands takes me in. The flashes from the last time fill my mind and I start to caress his inner thighs.

The warmness entangles me in a soft haze. He moves up and down without caring for his wounds, just filling us both with love and yearning. I pull him into a passionate kiss and I help him move. My left hand makes goose pimples, since it is quite chilly and I apologize to him. He just laughs and kisses me.

We ended up making love the whole night and neither of us wanted to cum, we just wanted to swim in that ocean of passion and love that was us. I just made love to him, him sitting on me and when he came, he filled my ears with such lovely sounds that it made me cum too. He kept sitting on me huffing and puffing and I squeezed him closer so I could drown in him and his scent.

I love you, I muffled to him and his tears just rolled down my shoulder. I love you too, he whispered back eyes closed. I pressed my head against his chest and I could hear how his heart was beating like it was about to explode. Stay, I said. I promise, he replied and cuddled up to me. We fell asleep after the heat had faded away, leaving only pleasant silence and tenderness.

That night I saw a dream where I sat in my wheelchair in the same park when Sasuke left and disappeared alongside the sun. This time I waited and waited and then, after an eternity, I saw him walking to me wearing the same black suit. He smiled like the sun while walking and my heart skipped a beat or two. I woke up to the dream and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke sleeping next to me. I just ended up watching him sleep next to me; how his chest rose and lowered due to his breathing.

After awhile, I brush his hair and whisper to him that war alters people but saves others. I lost a lot but gained much more, you, I say and he just purrs in his sleep. I smile and I kiss his forehead, tomorrow I will make you the best breakfast you have ever had and to that thought, I fall asleep.

The next morning I do what I silently promised the night before. He walks to me and hugs me from behind. Morning love, he says and I just smile. We sit and start eating breakfast together. I think I resign too, working in the army is not for me, he says thoughtfully.

We both walk into the main building and he tells the patrons what he intended to. While telling, he takes me by the hand and says to them that his -our- war is over and we just walk away hand in hand. Our figures vanish into the scenery alongside with the sun and no one can say we did not fight for this.


End file.
